Let Us Come Together
by The Token
Summary: Isis has been away on business all summer. All she wants to do is spend time with her boyfriend. The question is now: Does Kaiba actually want the company or has his personal time been more then, ahem, fulfilling? ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Let Us Come Together

Closing the front door to the mansion Isis gave a relieved sigh. The Egyptian was too happy to be returned to her home. She had just spent four months in Egypt wrapping up a very long excavation for international students. The council had set it up to offer teens and young adults from around the world a great opportunity through their connections to spend a summer in Egypt doing different real-life digs. Immediately they had contacted the Ishtar's as helpers on the dig. Isis and Odion easily accepted.

Isis had had a good time and even inspired a few students but she missed her Seto. She was actually tired of sand, sun, and digging. All she wanted was to find her brunet and spend some much needed time with him. Talking over the phone and the occasional e-mail when phones weren't available hadn't been enough and would never be enough; especially when the couple worked more off of body language more so than actual speech.

She rolled her bag to the stairs before carrying it up the stairs. She had surprising packed light since she knew the conditions of the camp. So luckily there was no need of assistance. She made it to the landing and took in a breath beyond excited to see Kaiba. Listening through the door to see if he was sleep considering it was after ten, she wasn't surprised to hear the TV on.

Most likely he was watching the Stock Market channel or perhaps Duel TV. From the sounds of the trap cards she guessed it was the second. Pausing once more she thought she heard her voice over the TV. Maybe she was just tired and hearing things? Placing her hand on the door she twisted it back and announced her arrival.

"Love, I'm—" Pausing at the door her eyes widened at the scene and she had to wonder if she maybe should have knocked first.

As soon as the door opened Kaiba jumped knocking a few items on the floor, pulled the sheets higher up on his pajama clad body and swapped the remote in his hand for his laptop, after turning off the TV. Obviously someone was doing a poor job of coming off inconspicuous. Looking up from the screen as if she hadn't disturbed him he coyly greeted, "I see you're back."

Isis nodded slowly, "Yes…I am." She pulled her bag into the room and set it against the edge of the bed. She then stood there looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Kaiba grunted shifting his eyes from the screen to her.

"Well, I've been gone all summer Love…I thought perhaps you would greet me with your withheld affections." She smiled.

"Psh. Did you expect me to be balled up crying and as soon as you walked in I would run to you, kissing and hugging you?" Kaiba grunted again, "When have we ever been that mushy or mushy at all?"

Now Isis was suspicious. She was ready to excuse the odd movements upon her entrance but his extra snarky behavior, especially since she had been away for four months, made her eyes wonder around the room. Walking around the bed his eyes followed her and she noticed that the comforter was rumpled in a way that something was underneath it.

"Is something under the bed?"

"No." He discreetly slid the comforter down more.

"I believe that something is." She moved over to the area and crouched down feeling against the fabric. It was something quite hard under there. "What is this?"

"It's nothing. Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Kaiba quickly assured before typing gibberish into a blank document.

"I can always do that later." Lifting the blanket she spotted the items and a looked up to find Kaiba now intently focused on his "report". "Love…"

The tone was teasing and despite himself a light dusting of pink came across his cheeks. "What?"

"Before the interrogations begin, you have a chance to come clean." Isis stood back up holding exhibit A and B and set them on the nightstand.

"I have nothing to confess Isis." He shifted in the bed continuing to fake work. "Now stop being so suspicious. It's annoying me."

"I'm quite sure something else has been annoying you this past season; perhaps your libido?"

He then let out a series of grunts in disbelief. "I'm not some animal. I can easily handle my urges."

"Then why did you have lubrication and a tissue box hidden under the bed?"

"They were not hidden. You left that lube on the nightstand and I had a cold."

"A cold?" Her eyes glittered with entertainment and she only wished she wouldn't have said anything coming into the room. "How are you feeling now?" She went to place her hand on his head when he grabbed her wrist.

"I said I had a cold not a fever."

Looking down at her released arm she gave another smile. His semi-greasy handprint was wrapped around her wrist. "Oh Love but you do; a _passionate_ fever."

"When did wordplay mold with your dry sense of humor?" How could he have fallen into her trap of grabbing her arm? His tension was clouding his judgment.

She shrugged crawling onto the bed over him, "I suppose it has to do with being serious for four months. An archeological dig is not a vacation as many of our younger workers believed."

Kaiba shifted his computer appearing uncomfortable, "Younger? You're barely twenty-three."

"I suppose I was judging their experience rather than their age." She shifted on his legs and watched as his jaw clenched. "We had many college students and a few privileged high school children. Their enthusiasm was refreshing."

"Refreshing is always good." Kaiba shifted under her.

Isis closed his laptop and slid it aside climbing up higher on his lap. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He caught the mischievous glint in her eyes, "Very."

"It must be my skirt." She looked down at the pen-stripe material and wondered why she hadn't already changed. She wouldn't have had to worn it if it hadn't have been for the last minute meeting two hours before their flights. Sliding it higher up her thighs she gave a sigh as she could now more comfortably straddle the CEO, "More satisfactory?"

He grunted when her bottom brushed against what he was hiding under the comforter, "No. Why don't you just get off of me?"

"But I want to be close to you," Isis ran her hand down through his hair, across his neck, and down his chest. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly.

She gave a small smile, "Why don't you just tell me what you were doing?"

"We're back to this?" He rolled his eyes.

"We never left it. I simply allowed the digression." He crossed his arms and didn't respond. "What were you watching?"

"Nothing."

"For such a busy man you are, there sure is quite a bit of nothing going on." Reaching for the remote she pressed the power button and heard as a DVD righted itself starting where it left off. Watching the footage she chuckled before turning back to the now scowling brunet. "You were pleasuring yourself to this?" If she were anyone else, she would have been laughing to tears making the CEO feel even more embarrassed. But being the poised, preserved woman Isis Ishtar was, she simply took another look at the recorded duel between her and Kaiba that fateful day during Battle City, and clenched her teeth. She really wanted to laugh.

"I was not _pleasuring_ myself at all. I would never have to go to such lows for sexual gratification. That's what you're here for."

"I will simply allow that comment to slide since you are sexually starved to the point you are _manipulating_ yourself to our duel." The whole scene was just too funny and despite herself, she allowed herself to laugh. It wasn't loud or obnoxious, for Isis was never one for such traits, but it was a polite tinkling of vocals that despite Kaiba's discomfort he wasn't angry. He had missed that laughter.

"If you're done living in that delusional world of yours, I suppose you're tired and sore from the excavations."

"Actually, I'm feeling a wave of vitality from these turn of events."

Before she could even offer a teasing smile Kaiba tackled her down to the bed, pinning her arms to the bed. "Good, because I'm now going to fuck you to make up for fourth months of jacking off to anything and everything suggestive of you."

Despite herself Isis moaned quietly at the assurance. She wouldn't tell at this point but she had been pretty wound up some nights herself. Not having sex for four months had nearly gotten her and at first she had been ashamed of her hunger for the action. However, she soon realized it wasn't just the immense pleasure he bestowed upon her body that she missed but the closeness that they shared when they did make love. Or at least when they did make love, they were about to fuck now.

His hands grabbed either end of her shirt and pulled the cloth hard in opposite directions. Buttons flew across the bed and as soon as vast expanses of her neck and chest were revealed his lips and tongue greeted it happily. He sucked and all over her neck leaving deep dark bruises and even went as far to bite into the flesh causing her to gasp in the pleasurable pain. His frantic hands then went to work on unzipping her skirt.

"Leave it on Seto," came a very husky toned Isis.

Kaiba smirked and went to tearing at her pantyhose and removing her underwear. "I'm guessing I wasn't the only one to have to deal with their libido?"

"Not at all." Isis couldn't get his shirt off quick enough or his pants down.

Kaiba didn't even waste time taking his pajama bottoms completely off. After he had pushed her skirt up high enough he quickly took hold of his hardened length and slowly slid himself into the much missed wet tight heat that was Isis. His vocal cords rattled from the deep groan and he nearly lost it when he watched Isis arch her back and let out one of the sexiest moans, wiggling her hips to bring him in deeper.

"Mmm, Seto…" Slowly her eyes opened slinking a sexy grin across her lips. "I'm going to make your fantasies a reality." Sitting up, she forced him on his back without disconnecting from him. Slowly she moved his hips making him groan at the hot friction.

He gripped her waist and began guiding her as she rode him in a way that had him clenching his teeth together. He was already painfully hard when she had entered and now the sight of her was close to being his undoing. He watched as her breast bounced still trapped in her bra and her shirt was starting to sag down her body the wilder her movements became. Her skirt had bunched up high on her waist and the destroyed pantyhose were still wrapped around one leg. The whole sight added a burn of arousal through his system with the idea they couldn't even properly undress without having to jump one another's bones.

Kaiba planted his feet more firmly on the bed and thrust himself upward adding more delicious pleasure to surge through both of them. Isis threw her head back and closed her eyes, biting her lip in ecstasy. Her nails blunted by the expedition scratched down his chest making him hiss with the combined pain and pleasure. His resolve on giving her control began to wane and before he knew it he looped his arms around her back and latched onto her shoulders. Holding her he thrust mercilessly up into her.

"Ahh! Seto! I—mmm…!" She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say as his length stroked her insides in a harsh unforgiving manner. She gripped his hands with her own and clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't breathe or think and all she wanted was to feel that amazing explosion as she felt her body draw closer to the end.

"Fuck!" He knew he was going to come at any moment but he needed to get her off first. He moved one of his hands down around her back and popped the clasp to her bra freeing her breasts. Leaning forward he fingered her nipples before placing one in his mouth.

The first lap he gave to the hard nub sent Isis spiraling over the edge. She lost control of her whole body as it tightened before mercilessly shaking causing her nails to dig into the flesh of her lover's arms. The creating of the red marks now raising the skin of his flesh caused him to come. His hips snapped forward before he quickly pulled out coming all over the thighs and stomach woman still on top of him. Spurt after spurt of much needed release left him and he could barely breathe with the sensation.

Isis collapsed next to him moaning quietly while Kaiba allowed that warm fuzzy feeling to move across him. But just as quick as he had closed his eyes they were reopened by a sucking noise. He looked over to find her hand wondering down her body collecting his semen before sucking it provocatively off her fingers. She continued this until her skin and clothes were clear of the majority of it. Already Kaiba could feel himself hardening and he was sure Isis knew.

The same hand that had been collecting his spunk was now working his length. The brunet peered down at raven-haired beauty just to watch as his still sensitive member slid between her lips. He groaned low in his throat and watched as her head bobbed up and down, making smoldering eye contact with him. Soon the blood started pumping down south more rapidly and he watched as she took him fully erect down her throat.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and hissed when her teeth lightly scraped his sensitive flesh before she swallowed him back down. Her tongue's tip wiggled in the slit and when that wet piece of muscle slithered along the underside of his length he nearly pulled out a chunk of Isis' hair. Isis moaned around him becoming further aroused by the pulling of her hair and sexy little breathy noises he was making. She slinked her hand down between her legs and inserted two fingers into her wet core. She moaned louder as she manipulated herself sexually.

Kaiba spotted this and watched her with lust darken eyes. When she knew he was watching her she sat up on her knees, now jacking him off, and made a show of her masturbation. He watched as her middle and ring finger disappeared inside of her causing her hips to roll forward in a sensual way. She removed her hand from his member along with her body when she could tell just how worked up he was. Crawling over him she gripped his shoulders and he got the idea as to sit up as she kissed him slowly in way that had him gripping her back and bottom.

Slowly pulling back she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Love, why don't you show me what you've been doing while I was away, and I'll show you what I did late at night alone in my tent when everyone was asleep."

Kaiba groaned with the idea Isis had been touching herself while she had been away with thoughts of him. He watched as she moved back in front of him and kneeled down. Slowly she removed slid her fingers back inside of her and stuck two fingers in her mouth, sucking on them as if it was his prized piece of flesh. Subconsciously he reached down and wrapped his hand around his hard erection. His hand moved languidly up and down the column of flesh as he watched her fuck her fingers. Sometimes he wondered how he had made such a sex fiend out of Isis when he realized it was vice versa.

"Oh Seto…" She quietly moaned around her fingers as her eyelids slid half-mast. He groaned at the quiet calling. Her legs spread wider and she slid her knees back and forth causing an up and down motion. She gasp at the intrusion became deeper and gave a soft whine shaking as if the room became cold. "Ah-Seto!"

Kaiba's hand tightened around his flesh and he moved faster as her gaze slithered up his body, settling on his eyes were they stared right back at him. "You're so fucking sexy Isis." The brunet was a tad surprised by his sudden proclamation but being sexually starved for a whole summer could do that to you.

This brought amusement to her clouded eyes and she forced another pornographic moan from her lips that had the CEO clenching his jaw. "What are you going to do about it?" Isis playfully lapped at her fingertips. Now Kaiba was surprised. Was his innocent Isis returning the dirty talk? When he did not respond she went on to say, "Tell me what you want to do to me, _Love_." The usual term of endearment was purred and he gripped himself too hard causing a pleasurable kind of pain.

"I want to fuck you…_hard_." The last word came out in the signature Kaiba growl and Isis couldn't help but moan.

Hearing the pleasured noise, the brunet couldn't hold himself back and pounced back on top of Isis. He removed her fingers from her body and replaced them with his own. Her eyes narrowed in passion and she gripped his wrist egging the fingers deeper. The deep the longer and larger fingers dove, the more her back arched and soon she was panting his name, writhing on the bed as he watched hungrily. He placed a small kiss to her lips and pulled away before she could slither her tongue to his lips.

"I don't want to kiss you here…" He kissed his way down her neck, over her shoulders, across her chest, and then to her navel where he tongued the dip. She let out a quiet gasp that showed her resolve was breaking. "I want to kiss you _here_…" His lips lightly pressed against her swollen nub and her hips instinctively thrust forward. Extending his tongue he rounded her clit with the tip of his tongue, before licking down and back up again. He watched the black-haired woman whine pitifully as he did the action again accompanied with his fingers.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Take me," was the breathy reply and Kaiba gave a deep groan of approval. He kissed his way up her body and began a nibbling across her neck while his other hand caressed along her body. "Mmm…" She combed her hand through his hair and redirected his lips with her own.

Pulling back, this time he properly undressed her. He removed every piece of clothing reverently and kissed the skin revealed as he went. Once she was fully naked he removed the remainder of his clothes and laid himself between her legs, kissing her tenderly. The chaste kiss quickly turned fiery and soon their legs were tangled as bare sweating skin slicked across one another. Finally not able to hold back any longer, the brunet continued the lip-lock while he resituated himself between her legs. Very slowly he reentered her. She purred against his lips and locking her thighs around his waist.

Isis bared herself for the thorough pummeling ahead and was surprised when it didn't happen. Instead she watched in half-lidded gaze as he righted himself and slowly moved within her. His strokes were long causing her to feel every inch of his pulsation girth and he entered her deeply, slowly rotating his hips grinding within her. Her back bowed as she felt the deep penetration and gasped every time he forced his hips forward.

"Mmm…Seto…" Isis moaned softly as he snapped his hips forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a slow kiss.

He pulled back from it and rested his body atop of hers, kissing along her neck and shoulders, while her hands rubbed along his back. Occasionally her nail nicked him whenever he drove in particularly deep. He balanced himself on his forearms and watched her facial expressions and he slowly made love too her. He would never tell her, but at times he didn't mind being unhurried during their sex sessions. If anything the mounting sensations caused her thighs to quiver more and the little noises she made made him just as crazy as when he was pounding away into her. Not to mention, he had missed her and by taking her leisurely he was able to thoroughly enjoy her body and show her just how much he did miss her.

"Oh Love…please, more…"

However, how could he deny such a request? He gave her lips a peck before sitting back. He temporarily removed himself from her heat and motioned her to flip over. He kneeled behind her and pulled her legs up around him. Slowly he slid back in and Isis gave a long moan into the bedspread. He grabbed her wrists and used them to pull her back against him as he began a hard tempo. Immediately her vocals rose in sound and her nails dug into his arms. Growling himself he took both of her wrists in one hand and used the other to spanking the easily accessed derriere.

"Ah! Ah! Seto! Ooo!" Isis moaned out not sure how much longer she could last. The change in position and pace had her body screaming and the slight discomfort to her shoulders only heightened her senses. The stinging sensation to her bottom wasn't helping either. "Seto-AH-I'm—"

"Fucking. Do. It." Kaiba punctuated each word with a hard thrust before continuing his hard thrusts. Burying her face into the sheets Isis cried something in a mix of Hebrew and Aramaic and her whole body convulsed violently, while she gave half moans, half gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

The brunet pulled out of the painfully tight hold and roughly jerked himself. "Fuuuck," he growled as he came all over the still shivering woman's lower back. In his post-climatic high, he lazily smeared his spunk across her butt and massaged it into the mounds earning a slight moan from her and a perverse smirk from the CEO.

"Setooo…why must you do that?" Isis was still unable to move so she just took the work of perversion.

"Because this is my ass," he then smacked it, "and I'll do what I want with it." He chuckled as he heard her groan and spotted her blush. He lay down next to her and situated her comfortably against his chest, kissing her forehead.

"I really did miss you Love," she mumbled into his chest. She even kissed the skin tenderly as a physical show of her words.

There was a slight pause before his sincere response, "I missed you too."

"Really Seto?" Came her dreamy response.

"Don't push the moment Isis."

"Fine." Snuggling more into him she sighed contentedly as he gently stroked her hair. A few more moments passed before she spoke again, "However I know you must have, considering your earlier actions."

Isis couldn't help but giggle at the groan of mortification her lover gave.

PLEASE READ:

This has been brewing for at least a month now and I finally finished it. I wanted to do another playful one-shot and the idea of Kaiba masturbating was too tantalizing to pass up. Hope this isn't seen as OOC. Sorry for the typos and other issues. I've already reviewed this twice and I know I shouldn't since its two am and my eyes hurt. However I plan to revise it again and correct any changes. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Also, look out for the next chapter of _Obsidian's Pearl_ on the way!

This is also a late anniversary gift to: Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling.

"_May your Lover masturbate to thoughts of you when you're away." _Ha.

Review!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
